


(What's) Goat (-en into you?)

by riverandsnow



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:14:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21932047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverandsnow/pseuds/riverandsnow
Summary: A henelope one shot just because
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Penelope Park, Hope Mikaelson/Penelope Park, penelope hope
Comments: 4
Kudos: 101





	(What's) Goat (-en into you?)

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my secret santa Hale. Have fun with this one please be nice I'm rusty like that.

(What’s) Goat (-en into you?)

Niklaus Mikaelson, it was a dreadful name for Penelope Park. She did not desire to attend a school where his heirloom studies. When she found out he passed away to save Hope, his death didn’t satisfy nor heal the pain that he brought to her family. It was “A simple collateral damage of the Mikaelsons” as he would say it. Her sister was at the wrong place at the wrong time. Anyhow her death could be avoided but the pain never went away.

Hope Mikaelson stood there in the library entrance waiting for it to open. Penelope and her coven minions noticed her. She takes pride in basically having everyone at the school under her thumb but there was something powerful about Hope. She just is, in her own way, her lone wolf way. That infuriated her. With her witchy trick, she snaps her finger with an inaudible spell and turned Hope’s book into their original form, a baby goat and small trees. Yes, so apparently Hope’s diary cover is made of goat leather. She glanced at Penelope immediately, she knew it was the head bitch in charge's doing. Their eyes met. Green against blue. Her green was darkened with her pupil dilated. The tribrid could almost sense melancholy within those eyes. Hope frowned as if it made reading Penelope's micro-expression easier. All her effort blurred out when the brunette smirked and walked away.

“Now what do I do with this goat…” Hope sighed. Seeing the baby’s goat eyes shimmering below her elbow calmed her anger in some way. Honestly it was just Hope’s lonely empathic side kicking in. She has a daughter now. She chuckled at the thought. Her hand caressed the small baby’s white fur. Of course it was soft, to add the cherry on top she was leaning onto Hope’s leg now. Penelope really made her adopt this lil one without warning.

Hopen is her name now. Could be better but she really had no idea how to name her. Hopen looks alright with her leash on. She seemed to enjoy herself in the cafeteria. 

“Are you trying to show the world that you’ve gone vegan Mikaelson? A wolf and a goat. This truly made my day.” 

“Funny, how you're really not afraid of my ability to give people piercings at the wrong place, anatomically. Can you leave?”

“Aw such skill, must be from your dad’s side.” her tone was incredibly cheeky.

“What did you say about my father?” Hope blew a spell and send Penelope in the air in one movement. Like a cat Penelope regained control mid-air before she landed gracefully.

“I have every right to say what I said. Nothing personal.” Penelope intensified her magic towards Hope. She started to bleed from her blue eyes. These succession of offensive magic shook everyone. Her coven begged her to stop but the darkness in her eyes grew bigger. “Nevermind this is personal.”

“Penelope, stop…” Her plea of pain was the only thing that silenced the crowded atmosphere of the cafeteria. Seeing how Penelope wouldn’t weaken her magic, Hope whispered incendia. The brunette’s clothes took fire. This snapped out of her concentration. Hope jumped as she levitate Penelope in her grip. She pinned her onto the wall as she grabbed her by her collar.

“Go ahead finish me like you end those monsters. It’s really what you and your Mikaelson blood is good for.”

“I can end you anytime, you know that right.”

Penelope smirked. “Then what are you waiting for?” Hope’s eyebrows arched. Their faces were so close to each other. Her grip onto her collar became a little bit lighter. “Let me make this easy for you. Phesmatos fumus.” A dense fog started to cover the whole scene. 

Penelope performed a teleportation spell as she grabbed the very wrist that pinned her to the wall. In a turmoil of magic and whatever that comes with it, Hope landed on top of Penelope. 

"We're alone now, nobody is watching, Mikaelson. Go on end me." They lingered in that position. 

She looked around. "Yeah we are." Hope was surprised at how her voice was softer than she intended to be.

"Are you going to get off of me or continue falling for me?" 

Hope arched her eyebrows. "Sorry. You're hurt. Oh wait, you're bleeding." Hope tried to wipe the blood on Park's cheek. In a smooth movement Penelope grabbed her hand. The touch did not feel as if she was holding a foe… 

"Let's just get up now." She coughed.

Hope stood up and pats her pants to get the dust off. The green eyed girl laid still on the floor hypnotised. She sighed because she is about to say something lame. 

"Hey, sorry about the mess. I was pushing your buttons."

"You're apologising now. How refreshing." The tribrid did a double look.

"I guess I am. Look it's kinda sweet that you took that goat under your wing."

"You made me a mom without a two weeks notice." 

Penelope giggled and covered her eyes with her arms as she leaned her head onto the wet ground.

"Hey, I don't know what I did wrong but I think that my family harmed you in some ways."

"Why would you think that?"

"It's just a hunch and how most people treated me. My father is the most cruel cold blooded killer and yet he's so gentle towards me. He's still my dearest dad no matter what he did. Not excusing him though but if i could lessen your pain I would."

It felt as if her rage of vengeance faded away just how snow melts away before spring."Yeah." It was all that Penelope could say.

"I lost my sister." She completed after a long pause. Her usual eloquence decided not to show up.

Hope's lips went inward. She felt the pain in the brunette's voice. She sat on the forest's soil and laid down next to Penelope. She then turned her body to face her. Her small head leaned onto her own left hand.

"Hey, you can cry if you want. I might be small but i have two shoulders to cry on."

Penelope shifted her position to get her face closer to her. "But you also lost your dad and your mom too."

A sting appeared in Hope's throat. "I am fine now."

"I never had to be the hero, so now let me."

Penelope moved forward to hug Hope as more leaves coincidentally fell down on them. Them against each other with the forest whispering through the wind. Tears were being shed, each drop ending up streaming onto the ground.

Hope leaned back from the hug as she felt Penelope's hand onto her cheek. She smiled and tightened the grip on it. The green eyes that she saw before her were still, solid and wonderful.

"How does it feel to be close to a Mikaelson now?" She tried to loosen the tension they both felt. 

Before Penelope could respond, Hopen, their baby goat, breathed out her goat baby cry.

"Sounds like your daughter found us." Penelope’s expression was incredibly cheeky.

"Are you giving her full custody to me?" Hope got up and kissed Hopen. "I'm sorry I left you alone baby."

"Hopen come here. Come." She sat up and gestured with her hands. It was weird but Hopen listened to her. "Hope kissed you here didn't she?" Hopen tilted her head as if she understood. 

With that, Penelope kissed Hopen’s head ever so softly. Hope laughed subtly seeing Penelope being this petty. 

"You could've just asked me you know?" Hope kneeled down to Penelope's eye level. 

"Will you even accept it? I have been so mean to you for years."

"I’m Hope Mikaelson, I forgave an ex who basically was one of the reasons why my mother died. You did nothing compared to him."

“You’re so strong and so irritating.” Hope smiled as she looked down overwhelmed with how things went by in such a short amount of time. Penelope used her index finger to lift Hope’s chin. There it was those eyes and those eyebrows she thought she hated. So close, they both wanted it. At first moving forward so hesitant but their lips touched tenderly slowly. Spark flew by all so tingly as they ran down to their stomach. 

Keep your friends close but keep your enemies closer as they would say it. Also, adopt a goat with them.


End file.
